Revenge of the past Re-make
by Zeyho
Summary: Bleach AU that follows the story of a exiled Shinigami named Shinichi Mitsuo and Kudo. This story starts the first day that Rukia Kuchiki cames and Ichigo Kurosaki became a subtitute shinigami. Latelly another shinigami appeares on the scene to help Shinichi and the others fight Arturo,a old enemy of Shinichi that hates Soul Society. Same characters but different last names\pairing
1. Chapter 1

I can't remember the last time I did something that seemed right to me. The last and first time I did something that wasn't ordered by the superiors,it was just something I needed to do to save my best friend and the only person I could call family. I knew I was going to be exiled to the World of the Living and I knew that my Zanpakuto would probably sealed far way from me but,surprisingly,the old man Yamamoto let me keep my Zanpakuto sealed deep inside of me. So here I was,banish from the Gotei 13,from my friends and pupil,ripped of my position as captain and forced to watch as the my squad,Squad 14,Seiretei's last resort and the Soul King's personal stealth force,was annihilated together with every memory that had me in it. Basically,I can say I never existed in Soul Society.

Right now I was a mere human who can see ghosts. Up until 10 years ago I traveled all around the world and just enjoyed myself but,for a change of scenes I decided to befriend Ichigo Kurosaki and live a normal life. The fact that I can change my appearence and age helped as me and Ichigo practically grew up together. I'm a student at Karakura High School living a boring live but I know that may change anymoment.

My name is Shinichi Mitsuo and I'm 16 years old. Can't tell you all the boring details but I can tell you one thing... I hate Gotei 13. And today might be a great day...

"Shin! What's up?" yep,that's Ichigo,he's a god person but sometimes he's really annoying,those moments are rare but they exist and since we eat togheter everyday with his friends on the rooftop we get to talk until we get there and that's just his cue for annoying me...

"Oh,hey Kurosaki... Nothing much,I was just going to the rooftop to eat. I heard you have a new student in your class. All the boys in my class talk about the new single girl around... So made any move on her yet?" I teased him,got to admit I enjoy messing with him sometimes.

"Of course not! Anyway,you'll meet her as soon as we reach the rooftop so behave."

"Funny... As always you set up thing without telling me... At least tell me what's her name so I won't be too much of an idiot."

"It's Rukia,Kuchiki Rukia. I think you two will be good friend."

Ups,now now... I don't remember that name but still,I had a reputation for messing with the Kuchiki and I know a certain one that doesn't like me at all. Thanks Kami-sama he doesn't remember me... Anyway,as we made it to the rooftop the other were already there but a new face was there,a little girl with black short hair and violet-colored eyes. For some reason I though,for a split second, that I knew her but that is just impossible,my memory must be just tricking me...

I smirked,new teasing material and sarcasm victim... "So you're the new stud,huh? Aren't you kinda short?" now I'm glad I can act well cuz' she looked cute,too cute for a smart-ass like myself

"And you must be the feared Mitsuo-kun if I do assume right. My name is Rukia Kuchiki,pleased to meet you." we shook hand. Boy that's some grip for a girl...

"Shinichi Mitsuo,pleased as well. But you can call me Shin,I find it annoying when people call me Mitsuo-kun..."

Her eyebrow raised "Let me guess,most people annoy you?"

Perfect time for my Cheshire smile "You have no idea how right you are my little pupil... Fake people and annoying people should be death in my opinion."

Ichigo punched me from behind "See? Told ya you would be best friends. Now I got to go,dad wants me home so see ya..."

Wait... Ichigo left because his dad need him? That little...! Too late,everyone already left leaving me and Rukia alone on the locked rooftop "Idiot... So we get out of here or we talk some more,which one?"

"Second. Ichigo must've had a reason to lock us here and I supposed a talk won't hurt anyone..."

Couldn't argue so I took a sit next to her as we began to small talk about random things. After some time we began to feel more relaxed around each other. I felt that she was thinking the same thing,we must've meet somewhere before because she felt like family. Not soon after we agreed to be friends someone opened the door and we could go home. I walked her until we had to slit,we smiled at each other before parting. This was indeed a good day...


	2. Chapter 2

After the rooftop discussion with Rukia some awkward moments began to appear between us because of Ichigo's stupid idea that we should be together. No matter how many times we told him we are more like brother and sister he still kept his idea.

Now we have P.E so me and Ichigo had to change. Today were the basketball team selections and everyone had to take the test but Ichigo was more concerned with me and Rukia.

"So,how long are you two going to hide that you like each other?"

"Ichigo,me and Rukia are brother and sister. Is that so hard to understand?"

"You say this but you find Rukia cute,it's written on your face Shin. You two are alike,you like the same things,hate the same things,you are practically a perfect match. What's keeping you from asking her out?" asked Ichigo as we started to change.

"I have my reasons. And the main one is that I still like somebody,but don't even think of asking because I won't tell you who I like." I answered as I gave my shirt off,toss it in the locker and put on the white T-shirt. I totally forgot about the fact that my lower back was bandaged and that didn't go past Ichigo

"Dude,you ok? What happened to you?"

"Nothing much,just a little accident at soccer... All this bandages is a total waste." he nodded

As I was about to close the locker I sensed a hollow but before I could excuse myself Rukia came running in and grabbed Ichigo before I could even blink. But I didn't have time for them,I needed to take out the hollow even if I wasn't a Shinigami anymore,not official. Luckly I can use my abilities because I'm a special case,I don't need a Gigai in this world,don't ask me why cuz' I don't know but to put it simple I can change from normal clothes to shinigami whenever I want. I used Flash Step and made it to the hollow location in the cemetery. I on my guard,prepared to counter the Hollow's attack. I knew from the moment it attack that it wasn't any hollow,it was Grand Fisher,holding a little girl that I well-knew. It was no other than Ichigo's sister Karin. He attacked me and I jumped on the rail holding my Zanpakuto. In moments like this I'm glad that my master was hard on me when it came to fighting without Shikai.

"What do we have here,a little human that wants to play hero! You'll be a great snack before the real meal!" he attacked again. I dodged it with ease because I couldn't attack it. I couldn't risk to accidentally hit Karin.

"Let the girl go,Grand Fisher!" he laughed. I used Flash Step to get near him and cut his bare hand,the hollow hissed in pain but just after I got away from it the hand regenerated. I was about to attack again when I heard someone yell.

"Ichigo hurry up!" the hell,that was Rukia and Ichigo! I cast another glare at the hollow before I disappear into the trees. I saw Ichigo in a Shihakusho alongside Rukia in her school uniform and another Shinigami.

I watched as Ichigo went straight to attack ignoring Rukia's yells. I sighed,that's Ichigo for you. I didn't want to interfere if I wasn't needed to but I kept my Zanpakuto up ready.

_'You know he's going to be killed,right?'_I sighed,couldn't he choose another time for a chat? I looked at my blade to see the good side of my Zanpakuto who I manage to unseal after I got in the World of the Living. The good part isn't as powerful as the other part but he's strong enough to stop and defeat Yamamoto if he decides to come here and try to kill me.

_"And what should I do? Defeat the bastard and let the other Shinigami tell that old man I still have my powers?" _why does my Zanpakuto have to be separated in my good side,a.k.a the sides that doesn't want to do anything bad, and my dark side which is the one I usually use because that's my original partner.

_'Help him Shin. He doesn't deserves to die. He possess great and useful potential if he would active his own powers.' _I smirked

_"You know that I hate when you are right..." _I cast a look at the battle,Ichigo was very overpowered... _"But I need to save his ass." _I saw my partner smile as he nodded.

I stood up just to see Grand Fisher stabbing Ichigo who wasn't moving. Rukia yelled at him to move but I guess that he froze in shock. Just when the hollow was about to kill Ichigo I blocked his attack. Fisher was shocked and that was my opening,I took Ichigo next to the Rukia and the sleeping Shinigami. Rukia looked at me with her eyes wide open but I ignored her. I turned just in time to block another attack.

"Your days of hunting are over Grand Fisher. Zetsumetsu shi kurayami,Hyomaru!" I didn't waste any time after my shikai activate and attacked the hollow. I wasn't going in to kill it but to make it retreat and my attack did it. After it retreated I changed back into my normal clothes and went back to Rukia. "Is Ichigo ok?"

"His wounds are not that deep but he passed out from the blood loss and pain. We have to take him to treatment."

"Ok,come on. I'll carry Ichigo and you'll show me where to take him." she nodded and it didn't take long to arrive at a store? Rukia told me to wait outside while she went inside. A moment after that two kids came and showed me where to lay Ichigo then told me to wait at a table with Rukia.

As we drank some tea Rukia sighed and looked at me in a serious manner. "Shinichi,it might be at a bad moment but I need to question you about what happened..."

"I know and you have the right to know as you are someone who I would call family. Rukia,ask whatever you want and I will tell you." she took a deep breath

"Who are you?"

"Shinichi Mitsuo,exiled shinigami."

"You're exiled?" her eyes widen in shock as I nodded

"Yes,but as you saw my Zanpakuto is not."

"How can that be?"

"I broke the seal decades ago by accident."

"How long have you been here?"

"115 years." answered someone else. We both turned to see a man with a green and white hat,my eyes widen in shock as I jumped on my feet.

"Urahara?" he nodded and took his hat away

"Hey there Shinichi! I must say,when Rukia told me about you I was quite surprised as well. I never though that I would see you again. But I am glad you are okay."

"It is good to see you too,old friend. How is Ichigo?"

"Good,he will awake soon. You should take him back to his house." I nodded and I proceed to take Ichigo but before I could go out Urahara called again "Please keep an eye on Ichigo and Rukia."

I smiled "Well,I was about to do that anyway." with that I left. This is going to be an interesting turn-out...


End file.
